Now and Forever
by RoseOfTheNight4444
Summary: Sonic and Sally take a night to enjoy the other's company and become close. CAUTION: Lots of song references :D


**I was writing this for a Secret Santa thing and one of the things I chose to do was a Sonic and Sally fanfic. So here ya go!**

* * *

"Well, Sal, looks like it's just us, now." Sonic told the Princess as he sat down on the patch of grass next to her. A breeze in the air gently flowed around Sonic; arousing his motionless quills and enticing them to dance in the wind. Sally blushed, knowing this free-spirited soul belonged to the wind but said current had given him the illusion of extreme attractiveness in his moment of peace. He closed his eyes, taking in the fresh air with a deep breath and exhaled, finally setting those piercing green eyes back on her. At first she wanted to look away but she kept her cool.

"Is that so, Sonic Hedgehog?" She said with her playful grin. The blue blur reciprocated with his classic mischievous smirk.

"Very much so!" He chuckled. "Rotor's busy fixing up somethin', Bunnie's training Ant in Kung Fu again, and Tails is at the Lookout. And here we are, just us two."

"Even Amy is preoccupied?" Sally asked with a hint of jest.

"Let's just say she definitely won't be bothering us for tonight." His face melted into a deep gaze as opposed to his typical frisky demeanor. Sally yearned to return his conduct but fear swept over the brave heart like a winter's chill. Breaking the gaze, she turned to the masterpiece of nature in front of them; one of the many things she knew Sonic could not resist ogling; aside from Chilidogs. The heaven's slow moving and soft floating platforms reflected a gorgeous fiery hue off the sunset in the horizon; capturing the eyes of both the hedgehog and the chipmunk.

Frowning slightly, Sally came to a realization in this adventurous life; apart from kicking Robotnik's can and trashing his scrapheaps, everyone wants to know they're not alone and everyone wants to feel like someone cares for them. Someone to love with her life in their hands; if not Sonic then there's got to be somebody else for her like that. When it, that undying love, shows up, she has to make sure she holds on because it could be the One; the man she's waiting on.

"Its times like these," Sally thought to herself. "When I'm alone I think of you, Sonic, and I wonder if you ever think of me."

"How far would you travel to see me again if we were separated?" Sally finally broke the silence.

"There's no limit to the mileage if I've got to see you, Sal. It's more of how I'd get to you. You'd know I would crawl a thousand miles without my speed just to be with you."

A tear formed in the corner of Sally's eyes, try as she may but she nearly wept herself into an indescribable joy. Standing up, Sonic turned his sight away from the twilight and held out his hand to the Princess. Stunned by the gesture, she was tempted to question his reasoning but took his loving hand. With a sudden but gentle burst of passion, he pulled her close to himself; now entrapping her with his eyes that are shadowed to a dazzling emerald hue; coming off the rising moonlight. His tender smile would not wash away at the sight of a shy Princess. Sonic fought the urge to say something cleverly impish but suppressed the urge so that he may not ruin a moment he'd been planning for some time.

"Are you subliminally asking me to dance, Sonic?" Her sly question and almost provocative and slow butterfly kisses were followed by Sonic's rascally beam and dancing eyebrows.

"Maybe. Want to?" He asked.

"Sur-" Before she could finish, he swept her off her feet and in a mixture of grace and freestyle, the two danced as if tomorrow would never come.

The light from the celestial body in the sky gave Sally such an alluring presence that his knees nearly gave out – good thing Sonic was excellent at faking his emotions. He had never met anyone as 'smooth' as her before. She was like seven inches from the midday sun…he sure did want her in his arms, no doubt about that. Could he reveal that he loved her before he met her? He had most certainly found his best friend when they first looked in the other's eyes all those years ago – but was it simply that? Friendship? It all sounded so crazy. But he swore he dreamed her into life. In her eyes, he saw the missing pieces of his heart. The twinkling stars around her head looked more like a thousand dancing angels; he was complete now that he had her here. As long as she loved him, if she did, nothing else mattered tonight; he didn't care who she was (as a princess), where she was from (again, her royalty), or what she did (for instance, slapping him in the face); it all didn't matter.

Sally, in her mind, was falling to pieces. She looked away then looked back at Sonic. If she had her way, she'd never get over the hedgehog hunk. Despite the pleasure of the dance, she rather would sit and stare at him; no talking, no conversation – just to cry in front of him. She was in love with him. After all, he was only the one she'd be with until the end and when she came undone, he'd bring her back again; under these stars and into his arms – notably when her father had been ensnared in a coma for what may have been forever; but Sonic saved him. She wanted to know the hedgehog underneath the bravado and the snark, she wanted to know where to start adrift this bliss of love, she wanted to know what this all meant; she wanted to know how he really felt, wanted to know if this was even real - she simply wanted to know everything. And she didn't care if he was on the run, it just seems like they were meant to be.

A while later, Sonic's inner romantic heart crept out of his chest. "It's you and me," Sonic whispered into Sally's ear. "Movin' at the speed of sound into eternity. Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy. Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you, Sal." As they spun faster and faster, Sally nearly felt the speed's effects on a normal body, Sonic interjected: "I'ma take you there, wherever it is your heart desires. So don't be scared, I'm right here; ready?" Sally returned his nod with her own. "We can go anywhere, but first, it's your chance, take my hand and come with me." Nodding again, Sonic scooped her up in his arms and sped away into the night, not looking back.

"It's like I've waited my whole life," Sonic continued. "For this one night; and we only got one night – to just enjoy it. You see, ever since we were kids, I felt like we've always been on another level, like we're intertwined. If you want, we can be two rebels; breaking the rules, me and you – you and I." He smiled.

"But we are rebels, Sonic-"

"Shh. I ain't finished, Sal." He whispered. "All you gotta do is watch me; look what I can do with my feet! Feel that beat inside I know is there!" With that, his legs pushed off the meadow faster than he had ever trekked before. "I'm driving this vehicle called the Present, you could take the front seat of it and sit back; just need you to trust me."

"I trust you with my life, Sonic." Sally quietly told him before their foreheads made contact when he came to a quick stop.

"Girl, where did you come from? You got me so undone. Each time I gaze in your eyes you got me sayin, 'What a beautiful lady', no ifs, ands, or maybes. I'm releasing my heart that's been bonded to running from settling all this time and it's feeling amazing; I KNOW I can slow down for you." What he wanted to say but couldn't was, "There's no one else that matters, you love me; I know you do."

Sally chuckled but had no words, and neither did Sonic. They were on the run again and running for a while, enjoying the other's sound of a heart-beat. But at that moment of an eternal Sonic-second, he had dropped her accidentally – and they had edged near a chasm. He cursed himself for not watching where he was scurrying to and normally, his inner hero kicked in but it took a moment to realize what was happening.

"It's a long way down, we're so high off the ground; I'm sending for an angel to bring me your heart but I'm your guardian – I won't let you fall."

Running at top speed, he ran down the side of the canyon and before the princess could even make three feet to the bottom, Sonic caught her and held her close. Up the other side of the canyon his sneaks led them and to the other side of the chasm.

"Took you long enough…" She said brushing herself off when he set her down to relax. Sonic would have joked back but he knew she was afraid and this was something he could not take lightly. He had promised her no harm would come to her and by proxy, he broke it. He muttered an apology and walked off – not a jog, not a run, but a sluggish and grim pace.

She ran to him, noticing his sadness and did not wish his immediate departure to tear them apart like this; with tears dripping off her face, she grabbed his arm and caught him by surprise. He turned around and comforted her; realizing that maybe he hadn't broken any promises.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

Hugging him tightly and gripping onto his skin, she answered, "I drown in your memory and I don't want to let this go…" He was silent as she cried on his shoulder. "I've spent what seems like a century of lonely nights, unsure what to say or do. I know I'm strong but I'm also fragile." Sonic took some time before he said anything.

"I've tried to hide my feelings for that long so that no one knows," He said and cupped his hand around her cheek; embracing his touch, she closed her eyes and another tear flowed down the opposite cheek. "But I guess it shows when I look into your eyes…"

"Will you two please just kiss already?" An automated female voice called out from Sally's pocket.

"Nicole!" Sally said as she hastily went to grab her artificial companion.

"Well, so much for being alone…" Sonic said, impatiently tapping his foot.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, I honestly thought I left her at my bedside table and I-" Sonic interrupted with a firm but gentle grab of her wrist and kissed her ardently. Releasing his kiss, he said,

"It's okay," He told her. "No need to worry. Look, Sal, I know you're hurting and right now you feel like you could never love again. All I ask is for a chance to prove that I love you."

"Pulse rising; heart beat fluctuations in Sonic's chest is evident." Sonic, not breaking his gaze off Sally, calmly reached for Nicole from the princess' hand and tossed the sentient computer some ways from them and said,

"Can it, Nicole."

With a brief scream of terror from Nicole before she landed safely in the brush, Sonic dipped Sally for one more kiss. Both now were fulfilling the ache of love the other sought for.

"All you wanted was someone who cared." Was Sally's simple response afterward; then continued: "I wanted to be like you, and so when I tried, I was swept away. I didn't realize it was cold in your heart and you needed someone to show you the way. So I took your hand and we figured out that when the time comes I'd take away your breath. If you want to, I can save you; I can take you away from here – you're so lonely inside and so busy out there."

"Wow, got all that from a kiss, huh? My kisses ARE that great." Sonic's voice was dripping with sarcasm but hid the fact that he was touched by her words.

"Well, you knew earlier I was sinking slowly as I fell and you held me upon catching me – and your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on." Sally grabbed his wrists. "Please, tell me where your heart goes so I can finally see where you go when you're gone." The hedgehog smiled.

"I suppose I could…" He kissed her cheek and proceeded to scoop her up and travel to any place his feet would take him. For the first time in forever, Sally was at peace. But she also couldn't help but feel spiritually naked whenever his eyes scanned hers; even when she put on a mask to disclose her feelings, it was like he always knew – even through his blatant immaturity.

"Lately, you know," Sonic began. "You are the whole reason why I am the hero everyone knows me as. But you've changed my whole life."

"You mean, like, a Supermobian?" Sally questioned.

"Yeah. I know you see it right now but it's not a bird or a plane; it's my heart and it's goin-" He gestured with hand flat towards the sky "-gone away, in love…" He exhaled and said, "My only weakness is you-"

"-My only reason is you-" She added.

"Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything." They both said, knowing the other's mind. With fingers locked, eyes fixed, and smiles reflecting the other, you swore these two grew wings and hovered. "I don't know what you're doing to me with your love," They both thought simultaneously.

"Til the day my life is through, this I promise you," Sonic suddenly said with a power ring in hand, glowing ever so bright, as he knelt down in front of her. Speechless, Sally at first didn't know what to do or say; two and three words were about to be uttered when a flash of lightning stuck the ground below then and another chasm was created – and this time, Sonic would not be fast enough to stop her fall. He had no time to mourn her thought-to-be body's thud because moments later, she approached in the air – looking roboticized! Running from the rampant robotic Sally, Sonic suddenly became cornered – and about to be turned into cooked hog and served on a silver platter at the table of Robuttnik.

Before he could react, his body jolted upward; his eyes dilated, sweat ran down his quills and breath escaped his lips. His bed was entirely drenched in his perspiration and tears. Had he awoke in his room or a lake? He soon realized this was a product of another beautiful dream gone sour…

That same morning, he went out to the local cemetery and for hours, his feet did not budge from a certain tombstone.

"We were brave like soldiers, both falling down under the pale moonlight. I remember when you were roboticized – you were holding onto me like someone broken; I couldn't tell you then but I'm telling you. Just hold onto me while you're falling apart and we'll both fall down. I wish I hadn't lost you; because God must've spent a little more time on you just so I could treasure you – a little too late for this hedgehog, though." Sonic stifled a sniffle. "I'm trying hard to figure out how I ever did without the warmth of your smile…the thing I miss so much. I so badly wanted to stand with you on a mountain, bathe with you in the sea and lay under the stars forever until sky fell down on us…I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you, Sal. " He wept at the grave for over an hour, unable to withstand so many memories flooding his mind.

Fog and rain covered the area but moreso than the howling wind, his name in a loud voice was being called out…a familiar female voice. Could it be…?

"Sonic!" The voice boomed. The blue hedgehog awoke with a raging headache.

"Ugh, what happened?" He asked.

"You passed out – I suppose you were so winded from all that had happened that you needed time to recuperate. Did you even hear what I said?" Sally told him; his eyes cleared and upon seeing his beloved princess, he embraced her warmly with many tears.

"I know you had a nightmare," She sighed, returning the embrace. "And from the looks of it, it had to deal with me."

"Yes," Sonic replied. "A nightmare within a nightmare. And I am so glad it isn't true. So, can you tell me what happened after I konked out?"

"You promised me something and I answered you."

Sonic couldn't believe the entire night was real – even if only a large chunk also appeared in his dream! At least she was here in the flesh…

"Yes, I promised you my heart til the day I die." He said with an air of confidence towards her. "What did you say?" He then said eagerly.

"Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it." She lectured playfully with her index finger out toward him.

"Sal, you know I've always kept my promises…"

With a smile, she remarked, "I know…that's why I told you Now and Forever."

Sonic, in his glee, picked up his princess by the hips and spun her around – unable to contain a joy only two souls can comprehend. The sunrise marked their much needed return to Knothole for another day filled with adventures – and one specifically hand-crafted by their Maker for these two in the future.

* * *

**xD I probably killed this fic with numerous musical references but oh well! I gave it all.**

**Songs mentioned are:**

**BRIEF:**

**Smooth by Rob Thomas/Santana**

**Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera**

**NOT SO BRIEF:**

**As Long You Love Me by BSB**

**Ever the Same by Rob Thomas**

**Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne**

**MAIN:**

**Forever by Chris Brown**


End file.
